paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
R.O.P.E.
About R.O.P.E., short for Research Operations and Puppy Espionage, is a top secret organization devoted to keeping peace, thwarting the bad guys and coming up with new technology. They are not bound to any nation, but are extremely loyal to America, as that is where their HQ is. They will debut in Siren's spy missions. Members and Ascoiatess R.O.P.E. has many agents including, but not limited to: Agents: Siren, codename: White Rose Boost, codename: Red Turbo Finn, codename: Blue Missile Susan, codename: Nightingale Ezekiel, codename: Sparrow Glenn, codename: Gold Flag Boris, codename: Silver Flag Raid, codename: Orange Bull Jerome, codename: Indigo Storm Flare, codename: Yellow Match Honorary Agents: Duke, codename: Gold Circuit Allies: Darkpaw Pup, codename: Purple avenger Launchpad Mcbark, codename: Maroon sidekick The paw patrol T.I.C Former Agents Xavier, codename: Green Shadow, NKA: Agent rogue X Bios Siren: Position: Recon, Duke's girlfriend, assassin, infiltrator and public/ paw patrol liaison. Breed: German Shepherd. Bio: Born only a day after Chase, she was also the police pup's next door neighbor and they've known each other ever since their first step outside. After training at the paw patrol academy, Chase left to find a team, while Siren stayed on to fully master the art of spying. Her stealthiness ended up being noticed by R.O.P.E. and the rest is history. Boost: Position: Former mentor to Siren, speedster, partner and best friend to Finn and escapist. Breed: Cocker spaniel. Bio: He and Finn go wayyy back to their high school days and they owe each other multiple lives. He discovered Siren and knew instantly that her skills would be of great use. Boost is not one to run from danger. In fact, he thrives in it. Finn: Position: Field agent, martial artist, grappling hook master and partner and best friend to Boost. Breed: Great Dane. Bio: Elegant, charming, resourceful and smart. All of these words apply to Finn, Glenn's go to guy for dangerous missions. Susan: Position: One half of stunt team, sister to Ezekiel, master acrobat, recon, infiltrator and Siren's best friend. Breed: Cockapoo. Bio: She and her brother Ezekiel are master acrobats and emphasize team work very strongly. She and her brother became agents of R.O.P.E. at the same time Siren did and they quickly became fast friends. Ezekiel: Position: One half of stunt team, brother to Susan, master acrobat, martial artist and master of weapons. Breed: Cockapoo. Bio: While his sister does all the sneaking, he does all the fighting. Glenn: Position: Legendary spy and director of R.O.P.E. Breed: Yellowmatian. Bio: A former CIA pup, who decided to start his own group for dogs only. Boris: Position: Second in command of R.O.P.E. Breed: Siberian Husky. Bio: A former member of the russian secret police, he became disgusted by the attrocites he was forced to carry out and defected to R.O.P.E. As a by the books person, he is constantly at odds with Darkpaw and his unpredictable nature. Raid: Position: Explosives specialist, muscle and berserker. Breed: English bulldog. Bio: Gets angry real easy. And when he gets angry you'd better................. uh.......... actually I don't know what you should do because he starts blowing things up. Jerome: Position: Elementalist, secret weapon. Breed: Doberman Bio: Jerome woke up in a destroyed town one day, destruction all around him and no memory of what happened. A little while later, a R.O.P.E. stealthcopter showed up and brought him to the nearest base. He found he had elemental powers and began practicing with them. He is now R.O.P.E.'s secret weapon. Flare: Position: Fire specialist and offensive specialist. Breed: Rottweiler/ doberman mix breed. Bio: Flare always did love the flicker of flames. Thinking they could use someone like her, Glenn recruited her for R.O.P.E. Duke: Position: Honorary agent, Siren's boyfriend and world class computer expert. Breed: Lab/ Beagle mix breed. Bio: Still new to this whole spy thing, but he's doing surprisingly well and even Glenn has to admit his computer skills are quite handy. Darkpaw Pup: Position: Ally, vigilante. Breed: German Shepherd. Bio: Glenn is quite fond of Darkpaw's unpredictable nature, more than can be said for Boris. Launchpad Mcbark: Position: Ally, Darkpaw's sidekick. Breed: Great dane. Bio: The only guy that Raid gets along with. He does have a backwards driving problem though. Xavier: Position: Former agent, bad guy and chemist. Breed: Dalmatian. Bio: He used to be one of R.O.P.E.'s top agents, but he was accidentally sprayed with a substance that was substance that was supposed to make bad guys good, but ended up making him bad. Specialist Teams R.O.P.E. has a wide variety of specialist teams, some are so top secret that I can't even list them, but here are the ones that I can tell you about. Squad #6: The Grim Reapers: Characterized by a skeleton mask and a picture of a sickle on their badge, this team is not for the faint of heart and specializes in one thing and one thing only: Dealing out long, painful, bloody deaths to whatever fellons need them. Division #127: Inferno: This group specializes in flame related weaponry as well as putting out fires. Squad #2002: Drop Crew: Paratroopers that specialize in going behind enemy lines for quick recon operations. Technology Due to their never ending battle against evil, R.O.P.E. has had to advance their technology by leaps and bounds. Duke's skills have also contributed much to this. Transportation: If your fighting evil around the world, then your going to need a way to get their and R.O.P.E. has some of the fastest and stealthiest vehicles anywhere. Vehicles: Cars, trucks, planes, standard issue transportation............... with some R.O.P.E. modifications. Stealth Helicopters: Black helicopter equipped with cloaking devices, holographic disguises and signal jammers. When the going gets tough, it is more than capable of putting up a fight with its hidden missile launchers and gatling guns. Spy Cars/ Pup Houses: R.O.P.E.- ified versions of of Chase's super spy truck, custom tailored for each agent. Unmanned Drones: R.O.P.E. drones are equipped with all the stealth tech of the helicopters, missiles for airstrikes, plus cargo drops if an agent needs more ammunition or grenades. They are the eyes and ears in the sky of R.O.P.E. Mechs: Glenn knows that there are some fights that can't be won from the shadows. So when the situation calls for big toys, R.O.P.E. brings their mechs to the playground. There all ready massive, standing two stories high in reserve mode. But when deployed, they rear up to their full height of 5 stories! This massive size gives them lots of room for firepower, and firepower they have: Multiple large gatling guns, missile launchers practically everywhere, laser machine guns even disintegrator cannons! With armor sturdy enough to withstand a nuke, they carry a nuke themselves, so think twice if your capable of taking out one. In the event they are taken out, they contain a computer virus that hacks into the system of whatever weapons system was used to destroy it and completely fries it. All that said, this is probably THE LAST thing you want to see stomping onto the battlefield. Fortunately (for you), Glenn has given the order to only use these as a last resort. Other: R.O.P.E. is not only about fighting evil, it is also about advancing technology by leaps and bounds. As such, they have a lot of experimental and next gen tech. Teleporter: Designed by Duke, this teleporter is hooked up a satellite, allowing R.O.P.E. to send it's agents anywhere, even to other planets! When they finally get it working, that is, it isn't always accurate. Stealth Spaceship: Virtually undetectable, even to R.O.P.E.'s own sensors, these are used for accessing their off planet prisons and laboratories. Rocket Pods: Sometimes, stealth isn't whats required for a mission........... speed is. Launched into the sky from a R.O.P.E. base, these two pup pods employ a brand new laser engine, allowing them to travel across the world in seconds. Unfortunately, the engines have a tendency to short out, and drop from the sky long before reaching their intended target. Weapons: R.O.P.E. agents have access to a large arsenal of deadly weaponry. Laser Weaponry: Like regular, bullet firing weapons................. except deadlier. Sniper Rifles: Good luck surviving a headshot from one of these. Gatling Guns: Death............ turned into a laser firing weapon. Scimitars: R.O.P.E. agent's preferred melee combat weapon. Also useful for getting through doors. Missiles: Yes. Laser missiles. Allow me to explain: Small missiles are launched from a hand held missile gun. Once within 3 yards of their target, the heads open to reveal laser guns. The missiles then pursue their target around the field, shooting lasers at it. If you are saying or thinking, "What?! Missiles that shoot lasers?! Thats not even fair!" then your probably right. Pistols: Used for fire fights. Other: These are weapons for special occasions. Thunderclap Cannon: This large device looks like a massive, grey cylinder with a claw on the front. When the claw closes, however, it creates a sonic boom and the area in the claw's palm then comes forward, directing that sonic boom towards its intended target. Grenades: All agents are equipped with a wide variety of grenades, such as regular, flash, smoke and napalm. They have also developed many types of other special grenades. Black Hole: These grenades open a small black hole for 15 seconds, sucking up everything within a yard. Teleportation: When activated, these grenades teleport everything within fifteen feet to a random place on earth. Very effective against armies. Magnetic: These grenades make a magnetic field that draws all metal to them thats within 15 feet. Handy for disarming your opponents. Weapons of Last Resort: These are Glenn's failsafe plans in case a villain ever become so powerful that these are the only things left to do. They are also called the Omega Protocols. Unfortunately, he's had so many built that he's kinda lost track of some, so here are the ones he can remember. Omega Protocol #1: Death Mech: Just picture a regular R.O.P.E. mech...................... only 10 times larger with 10 times as many weapons. Omega Protocol #2: Death Cannon: Imagine having a black hole opened up inside you, being struck by lightning and rolled over by a steam roller................ at the same time. They are still unsure whether this massive machine of destruction simply kills, or erases the target from ever existing in the first place. Most Wanted List (mwl) # Morkosis (shado supreme) # The Ripper (m+s4502) # Charles "Pain" (takota95) # Night Ryder (clockwerksamurai12) # Maleficent (sarah the fbi pup) # T.P.K. (charlie tanner) # Red (charlie tanner) # UFPC (chase is king/ crayon pop way) # Professor Z (shado supreme) # Steeljaw (moose512) # Negapup (shado supreme) # Ruin Squad (shado supreme) # C.H.A.O.S (tyson the dare devil pup) # Galvatron (moose512) # Agent rogue X (shado supreme) # Dustin Vale (tyson the dare devil pup) # Ingrid (chandlersnout) Will add more soon........ Villain standings If you have a villain that you want to be added to the above list, simply put a link to his or her page in the comments bellow. If you want to change you villian's standing on the MWL, simply challenge the creator of a higher ranked villian to an RP battle with his/ her villain.